


Officer Sif

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - RoboCop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Sif Valand is nearly killed...and she is brought back, by making her part machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Sif

"She’s waking up?  Why is she waking up?  Was I unclear when I told you to keep her unconscious during the procedure?"  Cursing.  Muttering.  Imprecations.

 _I feel fire.  I know fire.  There is fire.  No.  There was fire.  No sign of it here.  Why do I feel fire if there’s no -_ interupted by pain flaring across her left arm from a starting point at her elbow.  No reflex responded, not even a twitch.  _The hel?  What the hel is - Why can’t I see?_

_There wasn’t any smoke.  Sparks and everything spinning and the airbag deploying, but no smoke.  And then it fell on my left arm, all that -  The hel?_

"Do I look like I’m in a jocular mood, nurse?" asked that same male voice as before.  "Waking up during the procedure is not called for, and I want it ended now.  Or I’ll remove your liver and give it to a friend who enjoys a nice Chianti.

"Thank you, nurse," _and I could almost think he’s smiling here.  Whatever Hannibal fanboy’s operating on me._   And that was the last thing Sif thought before she couldn’t think for a while.

**—————-**

"Welcome back, Officer Valand," were the first words Sif heard as she began to open her eyes.

 _Sounds like the surgeon who was operating on me._ Lovely.  “You have me at a disadvantage,” Sif said, lying in her hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course," he said.  "I’m Dr. Murphy."

"Common name."

"It is.   And yet you’re definately the Sif who was engaged to my brother."

Sif blinked.  “You’re Thor’s brother?” and felt only moderately bad about never having put a face to the name - or a voice, as it were - “Loki Murphy?”

"I prefer ‘doctor.’"

"I bet," Sif chuckled.   "So, the accident, doc Murphy - how bad was it?  And when can I get back to work?"

"You were out for a week following my saving your life, Officer," Loki said.  "As for returning to work, all you need to is some exercises to ensure all your systems are functioning."

"Physiotherapy and rehab?  Fine.  Sooner I start, the sooner I can get back to arresting criminals."

"Rehab isn’t the word," Loki said.  "Honestly, did my brother never mention my work?"

"Sure he did," Sif said.  "You’re an ace at systems integration and engineering and bio…tech…nology," she said as it hit her.  "Hel!"  And caught him smiling at her.  "What??"

"I’m honestly surprised you haven’t even looked at one of your hands yet."

"My arms don’t work any more.  I tried."

"I disconnected the motor neurons during the operation," Loki explained.  "I meant look at a hand now, Officer."

Sif tried, staring at her left hand as it moved slowly upwards, the bedspread sliding off her hand - _sainted valkyries, my hand is metal.  And so is my arm.  Where are the gears and screws and - my fingers can move.  Please don’t say liquid metal, doc._

And saw nothing of Loki’s face or reaction, as her attention was following her arm to see where the metal ended and her flesh was.   _Am I…I am.  I’m not even going to ask how they found a hospital gown big enough to fit all of me in this shiny metal suit.   Still, a nice touch._ She glanced at Loki out the corner of one eye, and considered saying thank you, and opened her mouth -

"Oh good, you’re awake," said another doctor at the doorway.  "Tony Stark, doctor extraordinary, at your service.  Lovely work, isn’t it?  You’re welcome.  Hey, Murphy, you’re wanted upstairs."

"I’m busy," Loki replied.

"Doing what, flirting with the pretty cop?  I get it, believe you me, I do.  But her first bit of physio’s my balliwick."

Loki grumbled, but nodded.  “The gods demanding me dance, or give them a pound of flesh?”

"Wouldn’t put it past the to ask for both," Tony said.  As Loki walked out, Tony stepped in.  When he was at the bedside, offering a reassuring smile -

"Touch me and I’ll -" Sif began to warn.

"I’m hurt."

"Not yet you’re not."

Tony chuckled.  “I’m a perfect gentleman in the OR and with a patient.   But if you’re sure I shouldn’t lay a finger…” and he smiled something that had bells ringing in Sif’s mind that something was known to him and not to her - she hadn’t survived where she lived or where she worked without developing a sense like that.

And then he backed away from the bed.  “I’d suggest starting with something familiar.”

 _Makes sense._   And that’s what she did - the almost-roll she did most mornings to sit up at the edge of her bed and stand right up.  And all the right muscles fired for it.

 **CLUNGDT** as she fell onto the floor, landing in the space Dr. Stark had been standing before.   Everything fired as it should, but not at the right strength.

"Well.  Have to say, disappointing as that may’ve been for you, it went better than I expected.  Go me, I’m awesome at my job."

"You?"

"What cave have you been hiding in, that you haven’t heard of Stark Enterprises?  No, actually I think even people living in caves have heard of my company."

Dimly, Sif could recall overhearing her coworkers commenting on the heavy-party lifestyle of a Tony Stark, a lifestyle ended by some sort of accident that sent him diving into work of some sort or another.  _This is him?_

Before she could ask anything, Tony crouched down so his head was closer to eye level with Sif, and he said “You want anything?  I can get a soda while you climb Mt. Bed there - maybe an oxygen tank?”

"I’ll be fine," Sif muttered, reaching for the bedframe.  _If this thing flips over on me, we’ll be finding out if I can throw it through a wall._

"Water, then?" Tony asked, putting a straw into a plastic cup of freshly-poured water.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**part 2:  
**

A  MONTH  LATER…

 _I grow weary of you just standing there, watching me run laps day in and day out, doctor._ "Join me, doc," she told Loki, "or scram.  Or are you no good at running?"

"Oh I’m quite accomplished, as I’m sure my brother’s told you from time to time."

"Nope," Sif said.  _Thor’s sent flowers almost every day since my accident, but nothing more physical than those or the brief phone calls once a week._   “Very well, if you won’t run with me, then perhaps sparring?”

"Need we re-discuss the meaning of an unequal fight, Officer?" Loki asked mildly.

Sif recalled - six days ago, she’d been working on upper-body strength by sparring with Jarvis under Dr. Stark’s supervision…and Sif had thrown a punch which literally knocked Jarvis’ metal helmet off, and there had been nothing underneath but empty space.   _First time I realized they had me working with robots.  I’d thought they were men in metal suits._ "No," Sif said.

"Then what’s left?" Sif asked.  "I learned how to control my strength, how to run, how to climb stairs, how to touch things without crushing them.  I can fight, I can swim -"

"Why do you always sound so surprised on that part?" Tony asked as he walked into the exercise room.  "If it wasn’t for me, NASA and the European Space Agency wouldn’t have half the equipment they do - and it has to be tested underwater."

"Whatever," Sif said.  "What’s next?"

In answer, Tony pulled from his pocket a -

**_-GUN-_ **

Reflexively, Sif reached down for her sidearm, and as she did that - _and there’s a gun in my hand now_ \- a visor dropped down, shielding her face.  Her eyes took aim at Tony’s the threat’s gun through the horizontal sighting bar.

**_-PlasticWeaponToy.NoThreat-_ **

Sif blinked at the message which just now had flashed through her mind.  _The hel?_

"hM’M.  hM’M.  hM’M."

 _Why do I sound like a Cylon Centurion?  You have got to be kidding -_ "Stop that," she told Loki.

Smiling, he stopped humming.

"Exactly," Tony said.  "You’d have preferred a Dalek sighting mechanism, like I suggested.  But did doctor crabby do it?  Nope.  Had to go Battlestar your suit, and not even the hot remake."

"KITT was best," Sif informed him.

"Heathens," Tony jested at them, still grinning with them.

"I know how much of that was me," Sif said.

"More than you think," Loki corrected her; as she’d done in past instances where he thought to correct her - whether he was right or not - Sif rolled her eyes.   "Your police training gave you the reflexes and instincts.  We mere mortals simply gave you the speed."

"And the cool shades," Tony added, tapping beside his eyes in an unsubtle reference to Sif’s visor, which was retracting right now.

Sif just looked at the two of them.

"Okay, okay, and built-in holsters for a pair of sidearms," Tony added.

Loki looked at him and remarked that, “Yesterday you were calling them pocket protectors.”

"Why must you ruin all the great reveals?  Huh, answer me that.  We’re trying to wow her with everything she’s got, and you’re shooting it down like a SCUD, or a JERICHO.  I bet you even explained the meaning of the project’s name, didn’t you, Murphy?" Tony asked.

"I already knew where the word **Cniht** comes from,” Sif said.  “And that it’s the Old English word we get _knight_ from.”

"You underestimate her, Stark," Loki said.  "That’s never healthy."

**——————————-**

TWO  DAYS  LATER…MORNING:

Sif had just shrugged on a fresh pair of sweatsuits over her metal body and legs, when her room door opened, and Thor walked in, followed by Dr. Stark.

"Thor?" Sif asked.  _You finally come to see me?  What brings you down from the godly gladsheimic heights of industry?_

"I came as soon as I heard," Thor said.  "Are you okay?  No, of course you haven’t heard," he corrected himself, sounding as polished as ever.  "Loki was killed in a drive-by shooting last night."

 _JARVIS mentioned to me once that certain sounds could result in the perception of an ill fit of his parts, and the same seems to apply to my suit - a hollow feel behind my breast, below my throat._ In a voice long used for speaking while the rest of her figured out what to feel, Sif said, “Dr. Murphy is dead?”

"I’m here," Thor said,  reminding her that way that he too had degrees and title.  "But yes, Loki Murphy is… You were working with him, so I will understand if you do not wish to attend the funeral.  But we can discuss that another time.  Right now, I have to go, and help the police apprehend the shooters."

Sif noticed the looks on Tony’s face.  _Discomfort.  Unease.  Nervousness._

 _ **-ThreatLevel?-**   _her suit asked her, injecting the question right in, no visor needed.

 _Not now,_ Sif thought.  _Wait.  Watch.  Observe._   To Thor, “Is there anything I can do?”

Thor hesitated - a rare deed in Sif’s recall - before he set his hands lightly upon her shoulders, as he used to do.  “I would love for you to come and help, Sif.  But I am told that you are not yet complete your recovery.”

"Actually -" Tony started to say.

"You informed me, Stark, that though the paperwork need not be done by her, that Officer Valand must demonstrate competence in the firing range before she may yet again carry a badge and weapon."

 _I **am** a weapon, _ Sif thought.

"That’s true," Stark said.

**_-Duress-_ **

_I noticed._ "Okay, you go have fun.  I’ll pull the doc’s weapon," Sif said, and imagined she saw Stark go pale, and Thor had no reaction, aside from leaving.

"What the…"  Tony asked her after Thor was gone.  "Look, you’re hot and nice and all, and killer deadly even without the ammo and shit, but I’ve already got a girlfriend, you have to understand that."

Sif rolled her eyes.  “We’re going to talk, you and I,” she informed Tony.

"I can do that.  Love to talk.  I can chat up a storm, actually.  Speaking of  -"

"Should I clamp a hand over your mouth, or will you be quiet?"

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**part 3:  
**

Loki Murphy was not yet dead.

As he slowly drifted back to awareness here in the belly of the river, Loki could feel something was wrong.  _And more than simply the wrongness of having been shot._   His fingers pressed one bulletwound and moved incrementally towards his mouth, where he tasted the - _That’s not blood.  Even with all the chemicals in river water these days, there should be copper and other flavors.  But they aren’t there._

Loki surfaced, letting the current deposit him on a bank of the river.  He dragged himself a little further out before he flipped himself to one side onto his back, legs and feet still in the river.

He looked at what was starting to drape out from the wounds to his chest and his abdomen.  Bone and guts weren’t visible in or from the bullet wounds…  Vine-like wires _were_.

A foot pressed down on Loki’s other hand.  “So.  This is how you stopped being such a sickly baby,” Thor remarked from where he stood over Loki.  “Where every other infant with your sickness died, you lived.  Cryptotech, made to look natural.”  Cryptotech - hidden machines, tubes and gears shaped to mimic organs and guts and blood vessels.

Somehow the hilarity of it occured to only one of them: “And you’re jealous that our father risked his life - his company and business name as well - to implant illegal technology in me… but risked not half as much where you were concerned,” Loki chuckled.

"Stay your tongue, Loki," Thor warned.  "I am in a mood tonight, but I feel I can let you go."

"Such beneficence."

"I’ll let you go, let you live, Loki," Thor said. 

In a very good Methos impression, Loki asked “And in return?”

"You never see Sif again."

Loki blinked.  “I rebuilt her.  I helped her come to terms with her new systems.  There is nothing more between us.”  _And while I have feelings for her - as I long have had feelings for her - I have said nothing, as ever._

"Lies only make me less inclined to let you head off," Thor said warningly.

"Not a lie."

**————————————-**

As she had expected, Stark had unburdened everything he knew about what Thor was up to – including involvement in having Loki gunned down into a river.

“How long shall you stand by?” Sif challenged him.  “Or have you grown accustomed to scraps from the Murphys’ table?  Was designing for NASA and the Pentagon too challenging for you, that you flee to – not to serve, but abject thralldom.”

“You done?”

“No.  First I will break out of here, then -”

“Huh.  I was going to say that, if you’re done, I can walk you to the door and let you out of here,” Tony said.

Sif blinked.  “Why?”

“Because I want to.  First you say I can’t be a bootlicker – which I wasn’t, so you know, just very loyal and secret-keeping – and now I can’t defy my boss?”

“That was not my question, nor the intent behind my question,” Sif said.

“Whatever.  This way,” and led her down to the front door, which he carded open.

“Thank you,” Sif said.

“De nada.  You’re a good officer, and you’ve got great stuff in you.  Use all of it.”

“I’ll use what I need to,” Sif informed him.

“Lovely, restraint.  I’m firmly in favor of restraints, myself.”

“Girlfriend,” she reminded him.

“Who did you think I was referring to?” Tony asked.

Sif’s reply – if it was more than a slight sound – was swallowed by her burst of speed in departing.

Once Sif had gone, Tony realized that “She’s right.  JARVIS, get Pepper ready to go.  We’re taking our show on the road.”

"Excellent, sir," JARVIS said.  "And the program?"

"My intellectual property; bring it."

"Including the modifications made by Officer Valand’s ex-fiance?"

_What?  When did_ he…?  Show me,” and saw an on-screen file named _**'MJOLNIR'**_.  “The hel? **”**

**——————**

Watching Loki stand up and prepare to walk into the darkness, Thor asked him, “Nothing pithy, Loki?  No parting shot?”

"Not this time, no," Loki said.  "I told you I’d go."

Thor nodded, started to turn to depart for his limo, then pulled out a gun of sufficient caliber.  “Then I’ll take the parting shot,” finger squeezing the trigger.

A concentrated blast destroyed the front half of the gun.  “You are under arrest.  Surrender yourself now,” Sif ordered him, her visor down.  _Owe you thanks, Loki, for making me keep running faster and faster._

Thor grinned broadly.  “No,” he said, and he got a visor and neckguard, his hands armored.  _Mjolnir’s first field test will be greater than I’d hoped._

"Oh now you’re just tempting me."

"I was always good at that," Thor said.  _And I’ve no doubt Loki was too, no matter how much he denies it._

 Sif ran towards Thor, ready to apprehend him by tackle if need be, though she hoped intimidation would finally work for the first time in how long she’d known him _– my visor tells me Thor’s armor doesn’t cover enough of him to shield him from me._

It made him fast enough to slide to the side and out of reach as Sif was almost on him.

Relying on a training move she had protested strenuously and heavily at the time, Sif enhanced her gyroscopes and focused her weight and force on the end of one foot…and rotated. _The downside is that the move takes all my momentum,_ Sif reflected as she stood still, facing an astonished Thor.

Activating the magnets in his armor gloves, Thor pulled a car towards him, letting it strike Sif and knock her to the ground and it fell on her, magnet switched off.

And he witnessed the car rising from the ground, sliding off Sif’s back like it was a blanket beneath her to notice.

"Surrender, Thor," Sif said again.

“Never,” Thor said.

In one smooth motion, Sif was three feet closer, near enough to dart out one hand to grip his neckguard.  Her grip tightened as she slowly began lifting him from the ground.

Thor was not afraid, was not worried until alarms began to go off in his visor, warning of tensile strength violations.  The armor around his Thor’s neck began to crack.

“Officer Valand,” Loki said.

“Not now, doc,” Sif informed him.

“Death comes too quick.  My brother needs incarceration.”

Thor chocked out, “Such heart, so much loyalty.”

“I’m not doing this for you,” Loki informed him.  “Though it bears repeating that I can’t really stop Officer Valand from doing as she wishes.” _Not even with cryptotech in me.  Strength was never the point with things like that._

“True,” Sif said, and issued forth a body cuff from her armored arm, the cuff restraining Thor’s arms against his body.  Then she fired a second cuff at his legs.  To Thor, Sif said, “As I told you before, you are under arrest.  You should’ve surrendered the first time I asked.”

“I never surrender,” Thor reminded her.  “And neither have you.  No matter what the context.”

“Can I electrocute him?” Sif asked Loki.

“I’m not sure,” Loki said.

**—————-**

Once Thor had been taken away to a sufficiently secure prison facility, Sif leaned against a concrete pylon so Loki could take a look at the few bits of damage that were more than scraping off the paint.  “I can get this seen to,” he said, his fingers lightly holding up Sif’s arm at an angle so she could see the impressions that’d been made by the car.

“Nah, I like it,” Sif said, looking at the interweaving design.  “Kinda Celtic, and kinda knot,” she said with a grin.

“Hilarious.  Very well, and that’s the worst of what befell you today.”

_Not entirely.  Lots of concern today,_ Sif knew.  And, looking at how Loki was still holding her arm, Sif said, smiling, “Careful there, doc, or we might end up married.”

"That wouldn’t be terrible," Loki said.  "I would be honored to be Dr. Loki Valand."

"Oh.  And here I was thinking I would be Officer Sif Murphy.”

**———————————**

**THE END.**


End file.
